


Lyric Theater

by starmaki (themirrordarkly), themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney Movies, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/starmaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: It was February, a month shy of Bucky’s birthday. A chilly month that had them wrapped in scarves and gloves. Bucky wanted to see the flick. And really so did Steve.





	Lyric Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Steve Bingo. Square filled: Movies
> 
> This little ficlet came about because I had some leftover thoughts from my last fic, The Crystal Palace. This isn't really related to that fic, but the inspiration is there. It could be. Also fuck yeah, Happy Steve! :D
> 
> Please enjoy!

The old Lyric Theater in Brooklyn. 25 cents weekends. Steve remembered watching the movies with Bucky, taking a ride on the streetcar to see the opening of ‘Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs’. Watching the technicolor wonder, humming to the catchy tunes, while they consumed buttery popcorn and fizzy soda pop. It was February, a month shy of Bucky’s birthday. A chilly month that had them wrapped in scarves and gloves. Bucky wanted to see the flick. And really so did Steve. It was an artistic masterpiece of drawings come to life in color and sound. Side-by-side they sat in the saggy cushioned seats, feet making gum-popping sounds on the sticky floor. It was magic. The whole night like a dream.

And afterwards...afterwards…

As they walked home, Bucky was grinning and singing a song he just learned--’Whistle While You Work’. His tenor voice on key. Pulling Steve close into the soft, warm cocoon of his wool jacket, close enough that he could smell Bucky’s spicy shaving soap, and the scent of his pomade. The taste of butter and salt lingered on his lips.

Steve didn't realize how much in common he had with the heroine falling into her deadly sleep until later.

But he wasn't woken up with a kiss and whisked to a castle in the sky. It was Fury and a team of scientists, and the castle was Stark's Tower. The Avengers’s Tower now. And he didn't get his Prince Charming then. But what was the prince at all? He didn’t need one in the past. He had Bucky and even though he might look the part with his sharp jawline and matinee appeal, Bucky didn't play the part. Didn't come in and sweep him off his feet. He just was always there. A pressure, a presence, he always felt, one he felt to his bones. It was a river that ran deep. Even when he wasn't there, he was there. Close as best friends are--closer. But it was different now in this present time in this new century. In a world without his best friend.

And then it wasn't...

Now, he and Bucky were sitting and watching the same movie cued up on Netflix, sharing freshly popped popcorn in a bowl between them. The irony was not lost on him.

“Bucky, do you remember that day?”

“You mean when I first kissed you?”

“Yeah, that day.”

“Like it was yesterday.”

“Me too.”

“Wanna do it again?”

“You don't have to ask.”

And Bucky leaned over and kissed him. The movie replaying its own kiss. Waking up to this new era with Bucky--it wasn't too different after all.


End file.
